


It's Raining, It's Pouring...

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon hang out (what's new?) during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's Raining, It's Pouring...

There was only one true was to spend a thunderstorm- watching the scariest movie you could find, cuddled underneath a blanket as lightning flashed and rain pounded on the roof, jumping at each and every noise before resigning yourself to bring teased because you let your guard down and got scared by a cat jumping from the closet. 

"Don't worry, Jonny. I'll protect you." Richie, his customary grin in place, tossed an arm around Jon's shoulders and tugged him closer, if possible, because they were already so close they were practically on top of each other. Jon had no doubt about that, but merely smiled and said, "I'm not the one who jumped at the old lady, Rich." 

Richie scoffed, "Yeah, but _that-_ " He pointed to the screen, "was expected, Babe. That old lady was totally off-guard." 

She really wasn't, but Jon didn't mention it, only managed to find Richie's hand and grab onto it, entangling their fingers together atop the blanket. They were alone, and whether it be watching a horror movie in the middle of a thunderstorm or writing songs, Jon was happy, as long as Richie was right there with him. 

"Jon?" Richie said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" 

"I love spending time with you." 

And there they sat, content. 


End file.
